


A Friendly Wager

by xDomino009x



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/F, Femslash, Gym Sex, Hair-pulling, How Do I Tag, One Shot, Rough Kissing, Smut, Thats exactly what they're doing... honest..., Touching, work outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9356927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDomino009x/pseuds/xDomino009x
Summary: Ashley has always enjoyed her workouts, but now she's spending a lot of time in the gym with Commander Shepard - a minimally dressed Commander Shepard at that - she enjoys them even more





	

Ashley had been staring at her for a while now, the way her muscles shifted beneath her skin as she flexed, the weights in her hands. She hadn’t been caught yet, but she was sure that could change, so she’d tried to keep herself busy with other things.but now she was just staring, from the other side of the room with a towel over her shoulders to wipe away the sweat that had beaded on her brow during her workout.

Shepard was sitting in a bench with a dumbbell in one hand and the other resting on her knee. She was dressed in a sports bra and shorts, which didn't leave anything to Ashley’s imagination. It let her mind wander to places it shouldn't, but places she couldn't deny she enjoyed.

“You okay Chief?” Shepard’s voice broke her out of her trip down the gutter.

“What?” The Commander was looking over at her with a smirk on her face. Ashley blushed and looked away quickly. She hadn't even been looking at Shepard, not really, just zoned out in her direction and fantasizing about other things she could be doing with those toned muscles. “Oh, yeah,” she replied, offhandedly, “Just waiting for the weights.”

“There’s more along the walls,” Shepard told her, lowering the dumbbell and using it to gesture towards the wall behind her that was lined with similar weights of different sizes.

Ashley frowned at the wall. “Oh, right.”

She headed over there, keeping her back to Shepard and her eyes averted. She wasn't about to let the woman think she was staring blatantly again.

Ashley finished looking at the weights and scowled when they didn't have any of the weight she wanted. She looked at the two on the floor beside Shepard. They probably used the same weights, they had always been equally matched in their sparring training. Instead she moved to the punch bag and started working on that. It was harder work, but it was probably better while she was feeling go irritated.

Behind her Shepard took a turn to watch. Ashley was walking awkwardly, slightly stiff and deliberately. She dropped the dumbbell on the floor beside her feet and sighed. “You seem distracted. Anything you wanna talk about?”

“Nothing,” Ashley answered between punches. Shepard walked around her and raised a sceptical eyebrow. Ashley laughed and threw a few more punches while Shepard held the bag steady for her. “Just working off some anger, Commander.”

“Council?” Shepard asked, “Geth?

“All of them.”

Ashley continued training on the punching bag, Shepard stayed to keep hold of it. They went until the Chief needed to stop, until her arms were sore and her muscles burned. She left, looking at the redness of her knuckles beneath the white bandages she’d wrapped around them before starting her workout. Shepard followed her over to one of the benches, choosing instead to stand rather than sit.

Ashley winced as she fell back in the seat, rolling her shoulders and rubbing her neck and the top of her back. She was sore after all those punches, she had worked at it too hard. But it had taken her mind off Shepard.

“Here.” The Commander moved around behind her and put her hands on Ashley’s shoulders. She massaged them gently at first, applying a little more pressure where she thought it was needed most. All along her shoulders, her neck, her shoulder blades. Ashley sighed and relaxed into the touch.

“That’s… really good Skipper.”

Shepard hummed her thanks and continued until Ashley wasn’t complaining anymore about how sore her body was.

“Wanna place a bet?” she asked with a grin teasing her lips, “Beat my score and I’ll do anything you want.”

“Anything?” Ashley asked, smiling. Her eyes sparkled with determination. “How can I say no?”

\- x -

“Ninety nine, One hundred, One hundred and one!” Shepard counted up past the score she’d set, impressed and just a little bit shocked, but not in the least bit upset. She had enjoyed the show, watching Ashley pull herself up on the bar over and over again. Pull ups were something both of them were good at, so they’d agreed their competition would be based around them.

“Think that means I won, Skipper.” She had, even after exerting herself on the punching bag.

Shepard walked towards her, moving to lean against the wall beside her. “Well, what do you want?”

Ashley’s teeth worried her lower lip. She looked again at the Commander in her workout clothes. “I…” She glanced back down at the muscles and bare skin on display, back up to Shepard’s vivid eyes that sparkled with daring and mischief. “Kiss me.”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Shepard turned, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her back against the wall with a thud. She waited for a moment, running her hands down her arms until she could lace their fingers together and pin her arms above her head. She kissed the chief roughly, pushing her tongue between her lips and drawing a breathy moan from Ashley.

Shepard pressed closer, rolling her hips against Ashley’s as the Chief hummed and struggled to get her hands free.

With one free she pulled Shepard closer, grinding against her. She ran her hand over her back, feeling the muscles shift as Shepard rocked against her, keeping her other hand held up to the wall.

Ashley listened to herself moaning as Shepard bit her lower lip and let go of her other hand to pull her hair. She wanted to hear Shepard make the same sounds, and so far the Commander had been disappointingly quiet. She grinned into their kiss as she brought a hand between their bodies and pushed it beneath the waistband of her shorts. Shepard gasped as she touched her, gripping her hair and pulling her head back so her lips and teeth could find her neck instead while she rocked over Ashley’s fingers.

Ashley closed her eyes and smiled up at the ceiling of the gym. She had always enjoyed these workouts with Shepard.


End file.
